The Beginning of a New Chapter
by lovelywhite36
Summary: Fed up with Max's constant abuse towards him, Alec decides to start a new chapter of his life...


Title: The Beginning of a New Chapter  
  
Part One: Starting Over  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, never will be.Dark Angel and its characters belong to the famous James Cameron, although I wish they were mine.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
A/N: this is my first ever try at writing fan fics, so I hope you all enjoy it =) and don't hesitate to review..=p  
  
A/N 2: occurs after Freak Nation.  
  
Comments: special thanks to Roonblah for being my beta half, helping me out when I needed her.so this fan fic is officially dedicated to her.=)  
  
  
  
The Beginning of a New Chapter  
  
Two months have passed since the Jam Pony incident. Two months since the war against transgenics started. Lives of dedicated soldiers have been lost for one cause. A cause that has kept them fighting for acceptance in the human race. One war that they cannot afford to lose under no circumstances.  
  
Alec sat in his shabby office at HQ in Terminal City thinking of the two months that has passed. The war against the transgenic population wasn't improving and supplies were running low. Fortunately, the B&E mission that he had accomplished last night would hopefully keep them up and running for another few weeks.  
  
Then there was the whole Max issue. Max and Logan were once again making goofy, lovesick puppy eyes at each other since the siege had started. What she saw in him, he would never understand. It just made him sick to his stomach to even contemplate them together, let alone smooching each other.  
  
Surprisingly, over the past month he and Max had gotten close and astonishingly the bickering had lessened, except for the occasional dispute. Sure, sometimes when they bickered he felt more alive then ever before in his entire life, but most of the time it had hurt him - hurt him real bad. He was sick of her blaming every little thing that went wrong in her life on him. The pain of her words had cut deep bringing him excruciating pain, but there was no way in hell he would ever, ever let her know of the degree of pain and heartache her words caused him. He refused to let her have that satisfied feeling over him.  
  
Alec was startled out of his reverie by the sound of the door been slammed.  
  
"Hey Maxie, was'up?"  
  
"What the Hell were you thinking?" yelled Max.  
  
"Ok.I'm kinda lost. Do you wanna come by me again?" Alec paused for a moment sitting upright in his chair. 'What is Max angry 'bout dis time?' thought Alec.  
  
"Don't even go there pretty boy," fumed Max, "You know exactly what I'm talking 'bout!"  
  
Alec was starting to lose it. Max had just pranced into his office and started yelling at him without even telling him what he possibly did wrong this time. That's if he did do something wrong. But considering Max, one hair out of place would still be his fault. Alec suddenly found himself getting angrier by the minute. Why did Max blame everything little thing that goes wrong in her life on him? Why was it that whatever he did was not good enough? Never up to Max's standards? He constantly found himself needing - no wanting - her approval on everything he did. What was he turning into? A fool? A lovesick-seeking approval-fool? 'Oh good God! What is happening to me?'  
  
He stood from where he was seated and headed over to Max.  
  
"What is possibly my fault now?" Alec yelled back in a voice that Max had never heard before. So cold. So deadly. So Manticore.  
  
"Huh, tell me Max," Alec continued as his eyes were devoted of all emotions, "What the hell did I fucking do now?"  
  
Max just stood there in shock with her mouth hanging open, gapping like a dog. She quickly closed her mouth, answering him in the same tone as before.  
  
"You fucking messed up," she spat, "that's what you did".  
  
"And how did I do that?" Alec asked sarcastically, yet his eyes deadly serious.  
  
"Logan had a perfectly good idea for getting more supplies into TC and you ridicule it just like that," retorted Max as she snapped her fingers as an example.  
  
"What do you know anyway?" Max yelled, "Logan's been so supportive of us in all of this and he's helped us a lot too. How dare you question his intentions? He's done a lot more for us then you will ever do. And do you wanna know why? I'll tell you why. It's because you're Mr. Irresponsible- unreliable-self involved-screw up-jerk who only looks out- "  
  
"ENOUGH!!" bellowed Alec, "I'm SO sick of you blaming everything that goes south in your life on me. I've done everything possible to become the person that you'd respect and look up to, but obviously that will never happen because you're so caught up in your own miserable life that you can't even see straight. All you care about is being with Logan and having everything your way. You're so self-involved that you don't even realize- "  
  
"Don't you turn this on m-"  
  
Alec sighed inwardly continuing as if he'd never heard her, "I can't do this anymore. I'm tired. I'm tired of worrying what you think about me. Tired of trying to live up to your expectations. Tired of trying to be like you. Tired of wanting to be like you."  
  
Her heart leapt into her throat, as her eyes widened. He turned away from her to look outside at the two sparring X6's, while speaking in a weary tone.  
  
"I'm over it. I'm tired of trying to please you. You're just a bitter, self- involved, whiny little girl who has nothing better to do than moping around all day and whine about how your life is so messed up. I'm not going to be your human punching bag any longer. I'm not going to play that game, not anymore," and with that, he turned around and headed towards the door wanting to escape from everything. Everything that was Max. As she watched him about to leave, the reality of the past few minutes dawned on her. She recognized the look in his eyes. Finality.  
  
She suddenly felt like she had reached rock bottom. She couldn't believe what was happening to her.  
  
Alec reached for the doorknob but found himself turning back around for one last backward glance at her.  
  
"I'm not the bad guy, Max, and I won't be made to feel like one anymore. I like the way I am and I'm not going to change for you, not anymore."  
  
With that, he turned on his heel and headed out the door, leaving a shocked Max in his wake. He'd put up with this crap for long enough. The time had finally come for him to conclude this particular aspect of his life and begin a new one. Time to move on. Time to begin a new chapter. A chapter he could almost taste. A chapter he longed for. A chapter without Max.  
  
  
  
Plz review..bip! bip! bip! 


End file.
